Patent Application Publication Number WO2008/100156 entitled “Assembly and Method for Transient and Continuous Testing of an Open Portion of a Well Bore” discloses an assembly for transient and continuous testing of an open portion of a well bore. The assembly is arranged in a lower part of a drill string, and comprises a minimum of two packers fixed at the outside of the drill string, wherein the packers are expandable for isolating a reservoir interval. The assembly also includes a down-hole pump for pumping formation fluid from the reservoir interval and a mud driven turbine or electric cable for energy supply to the down-hole pump. The assembly further has a sample chamber and sensors and telemetry for measuring fluid properties as well as a closing valve for closing the fluid flow from said reservoir interval. The assembly further has a circulation unit for mud circulation from a drill pipe to an annulus above the packers and feeding formation fluid from said down-hole pump to the annulus. The sensors and telemetry are for measuring and real-time transmission of the flow rate, pressure and temperature of the fluid flow from said reservoir interval, from the down-hole pump, in the drill string and in an annulus above the packers. The circulation unit can feed formation fluid from said reservoir interval into said annulus. The disclosure of Patent Application Pub. No. WO2008/100156 is incorporated herein by reference.
Conventional apparatus do not provide for transient pressure formation testing. Moreover, conventional apparatus do not provide for formation testing involving a draw-down phase of a formation undergoing a pressure transient.